EP 1 080 513 B1 describes a vehicle antenna having at least one antenna structure on a window of that vehicle, the antenna structure, in turn, having contact pads or foot points adapted to make electrical contact with an electronic or electrical device, especially an antenna amplifier.
The contact points can be juxtaposed with a base composed of nonconductive material carrying the antenna amplifier and enabling the latter to be removed or mounted on the window as may be desired. The connection included contact springs. The contact springs generally were mounted on a printed circuit board of the antenna amplifier and were soldered to it and had a portion engaging through a cutout in the printed circuit board. After potting of the antenna amplifier, the contact springs projected therefrom and were able, with the underside of the antenna amplifier, to make contact directly or indirectly with the contact pads of the antenna.
In instances in which the antenna amplifier was completely potted in a synthetic resin material, repair in the case of a broken contact frame was practically impossible or required complex and expensive handling. Even where the contact springs were accessible, the manufacture of an antenna amplifier was expensive since the contact springs could be provided only on one side of the printed circuit board and soldering had to be used.
In addition, the contact springs hitherto provided did not retain their characteristics for the length of time desired, generally the useful life of the vehicle, and were unsatisfactory in that respect as well.